Urado is back!
by Ghosthunt59
Summary: Il est là,comment est-ce possible? Il est mort,je ne comprends pas,aidez-moi,je ne veux plus avoir affaire à cette homme,Naru! Mai et Shibuya Psychic Research ont enfin un nouveau cas,mais ce cas qui avait l'air simplet,se révèle bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y parait. Comment Naru réussira-t-il a protéger son équipe mais plus important,de qui doit-il les protéger?
1. Nouvelle affaire pour Shibuya Psysic Res

Chapitre un:Nouvelle affaire pour Shibuya Psysic Research

lundi premier Avril tôt le matin  
Mai était dans le bureau,elle préparer du thé pour son patron,Naru,lui était avec des clients

-Bonjour,je me nomme Kiyofumi Takahashi  
-Enchanté,dit Naru avec son air impassible  
-Nous avons besoins de votre aide Shibuya-san  
-Je vous écoute,dite moi tout

-Eh bien depuis peu,nous avons à faire à des disparition d'enfant ne dépassant pas l'âge de quinze ans mais ce qui est le plus étrange c'est que tout les enfants qui disparaissent sont des garçons par ailleurs même des femmes enceinte disparaissent et reviennent deux ou trois jours après. Dans la nuit nous pouvons entendre des bruits,des cries provenant d'une femme et d'enfants,la femme à l'air effrayé mais les enfants eux semble plutôt heureux de la frayeur de cette femme,ensuite nous pouvons entendre des vases cassé et toute autres chose mais quand nous arrivons sur le lieu du bruit,nous voyons que rien n'as était bougé ou cassé. Nous entendons parfois une voix qui fait froid dans le dos dire ''Je ne veux pas mourir''

Naru regarda le client avec un air perplexe puis après son regard se posa sur Mai,son assistante,il ne voulait pas de cette affaire,il commença donc à parlé

-Eh bien,je...,commença t-il  
-Le directeur se fera une joie de résoudre cette affaire,coupa t-elle

POV Naru  
Elle ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de répondre,elle sait très bien pourquoi j'aurais refusé mais apparemment,elle s'en fou royalement. Le client s'en va content en me remerciant,ouai c'est sa maintenant que Mai a dit qu'on s'occuperait de l'affaire,je ne peux pas dire non,dès qu'il part,je me relève et part en direction du bureau de Mai,j'ouvre la porte sans prendre le temps de frapper et j'entre

-MAI,crié-je en entrant dans son bureau  
-Oui Naru  
-Pourquoi as tu accepté cette affaire,tu savais très bien que j'allais la refusé et tu sais pourquoi,tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'as dit maintenant notre ''Client''  
-Si j'ai entendu Naru  
-Alors pourquoi tu as accepter?Dis-je toujours en criant

Elle n'avait plus l'air aussi contente,je n'aime pas ce regard,elle recommence a parlé

-Oliver Davis,sa suffit maintenant,tu veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai accepter?Très bien,j'en ai marre d'avoir de petite affaire,et puis tu ne peux pas dire que cette affaire ne t'intéresse pas?Me dit-elle en hurlant

Ah là,elle a touché mon point faible,bien sûr qu'elle m'intéresse mais sa ne veut pas la peine de risquer sa vie

-Bien sûr qu'elle m'intéresse mais vos vies m'intéresse plus que tout autre chose!

POV Mai  
C'est vrai,il a raison,je n'ai pas pensé au bébé mais maintenant c'est trop tard,j'ai accepter l'affaire qui est particulièrement étrange elle me fait pensé a celle que l'on a eu avec cette homme Urado qui disait la même chose,je me retourne et croise le regard froid de Naru,je sais qu'il m'en veux mais il faut que je lui fasse part de mon inquiétude. Je baisse la tête ne voulant pas croiser son regard puis je lui explique

-Naru,je sais que tu est en colère mais...

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir qu'il éclate,je ne l'ai jamais vu dévoilé ses sentiments auparavant même quand je lui ai avoué que j'étais enceinte,il était rester impassible.

-Ah bah ça tu la dit,bien sûr que je suis en colère que ce qu'il ta pris bon sang?!

Je ne lui répond pas sinon je sais que je vais m'emporter

-Cette enquête me fais penser a celle que l'on a eu avec cette homme Urado. Tu t'en souviens?

Il se calme essayant de comprendre ou j'en venais

-Oui mais pourquoi tu me dit ça Mai?

Je lui répond mais ce coup-ci je le regarde dans les yeux

-Je ne veux pas mourir

Il ne comprend pas ou je veux en venir

-Il le disait,''Je ne veux pas mourir'' c'est pour ca qu'il kidnapper des jeunes personnes tu t'en souviens?  
-Oui,maintenant que tu le dit ca ressemble un peu a cette enquête mais sa ne se peux pas que Urado soit revenu,tu le sais aussi bien que moi Mai,on a brulé la maison pour l'empêcher de nuire,il était lié à cette maison,c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on la brulé  
-Oui,je sais mais si ce n'était pas à cette maison qu'il est lié mais a autre chose,sa pourrait expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas mort,puis tu l'as dit toi même,''C'est un démon,nous ne pouvons rien contre lui,nos pouvoirs ne vont rien lui faire''  
-Oui,je sais ce que j'ai dit merci

Il y avait un air d'agacement dans sa voix,il commence a en avoir marre,il faut que je change de sujet alors mais avec une petite remontrance quand même

-Tu pourrais quand même être un peu plus agréable

Je n'attends pas sa réponse que j'essaie de quitter la pièce dans laquelle il est mais il m'attrape le bras et me vole un doux baiser

-Gomen, dit-il

Je lui pose une autre question,je sens qu'il va encore s'énerver

-Dit Naru?  
-Hum  
-Pour cette affaire tu vas appelé Bô-san et les autres?

Et voilà je le savait,il soupire d'agacement encore une fois

-Oui,je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon  
-Non,pas vraiment

Je l'embrasse tendrement puis lui demande si l'on peut retourner chez nous,il me répond par l'affirmative. Dès que nous sommes rentrés,Naru est partit lire un livre d'ailleurs sa ne change pas et moi je suis partis faire le diner car il est quand même dix-neuf heures trentre. Quelques minutes plus tard

-Le repas est prêt Naru  
-Oui,j'arrive

Il vient s'assoir à table je le sert et moi de même,il mange sans parler,un silence inconfortable né,je décide alors de le rompre

-Tu aurais quand même pu prévenir les autres pendant que je préparer le diner  
*soupire*  
-J'ai oublié qu'on avait une affaire vu que j'en ai accepter aucune!  
-Désolé  
-Mais si tu veux tout savoir je les préviendrait après manger,contente?!Fit-il avec une voix de reproche et de colère  
-Oui très sur ceux bonne appétit,je crois que je dérange un peu donc je vais laisser Monsieur manger en paix et prévenir les autres  
-Après tout,c'est ton travail pas le mien

Alors là s'en est trop je me lève,puis met une claque à Naru,il ne dit rien,il reste impassible mais sa joue par contre elle rougie

-Tu m'énerve Oliver,franchement pourquoi me rabaisse tu tout le temps?

Je part en pleure,quel égoïste,il m'énerve,je prend le téléphone puis j'appelle Bô-san,Masako,Ayako,John,Lin et Yasuhara-san,il répondent tous présent ensuite,je part me couché laissant Oliver médité mais je n'arrive pas à dormir donc je retourne voir Naru et je le vois toujours assis sur la chaise,il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce

-Naru,sa va?  
-Je suis désolé Mai,je ne voulais pas te rabaisser,désolé

Je reste là à l'embrasure de la porte,que dois-je faire?Je dois lui pardonner ou bien continuer à le faire mijoter,bonne question mais je crois que je vais lui pardonner donc je m'avance vers Naru et l'embrasse,il y répond,on s'arrête et je lui dit:

-Ta de la chance,je te pardonne tous si facilement  
-je sais,c'est pour ca que je t'aime

Je souris puis lui dit qu'il faut aller se coucher car demain,on se lève tôt,il accepte et on monte dans la chambre. Je m'endors dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tard

******Ou suis-je?Je regarde aux alentours et voix que je suis chez moi mais je ne me suis pas réveillé donc je suppose que je suis dans un rêve mais ou est Géne? Soudain,je sens une mains sur mon épaule,je me retourne et voie Géne ouf il m'as fait peur******

******-Ah c'est toi,tu m'as fait peur******

******Pour réponse,il me sourit mais tout a coup,il devient plus sérieux,qu'aller t-il me dire encore?******

******-Mai,il ne faut pas que tu t'occupe de cette affaire,c'est très dangereux autant pour toi que pour Noll et pour votre enfant****  
********-Géne,pourquoi tu dis ça?****  
********-Je n'ai que sa a dire,j'espère que sa va te faire changer d'avis ''Il est de retour et je peux te dire que votre dernière rencontre ne l'as pas très enchanté,il va se venger''****  
********-Qui?De qui tu parle Géne?Dis-je avec peur****  
********-Désolé Mai,je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais ne t'occupe pas de cette affaire sinon,vous pourriez avoir de gros problème,parle-en a Noll s'il te plait n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit****  
********-D'accord,je te promet de lui dire merci Géne****  
** **  
********Il me sourit pour me calmé et me dit au revoir**


	2. Le calvaire commence

Chapitre deux:Le calvaire commence

Je me réveille,je vois Naru me regarder,il ne parle pas,je décide donc de rompre le silence et lui dit

-Bonjour,sa fait longtemps que tu est réveillé?  
-Non mais il va falloir y allait,il est sept heures et nous devons partir vers huit heures trente  
-D'accord  
Il se lève mais avant,il me donne un baiser AH enfin,j'ai failli lui réclamer. Mince,j'ai oublié de lui dire ce que Géne m'a dit dans mon rêve

POV Naru  
Je me lève et je vais prendre ma douche,Mai semble préoccupé,je me demande ce qu'elle a?J'irai lui demandé ce qu'il l'as préoccupe après. Trente minutes plus tard,je sors de la douche,je m'habille. Je descend pour prendre mon petit déjeuner,Mai l'as préparé donc je m'assoie et l'attends,je vois qu'elle ne parle pas je décide donc de coupé ce silence

-Dis Mai,quelque chose ne vas pas?  
-Si,si pourquoi tu me demande ça Naru?  
-Tu ne parle pas alors que d'habitude tu est un vrai moulin à paroles  
-Merci,c'est gentille,non c'est juste que j'ai revue Géne  
-Ah bon!qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit?  
-De ne pas nous occupé de cette affaire car sa pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé et pour nous  
-Nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière Mai  
-Je sais Naru c'est encore de ma faute comme toujours,je met toujours ceux que j'aime en danger

Elle s'en veux de ce qu'elle a fait hier,je dois faire quelque chose pour la réconforter mais quoi,Ah! je suis trop nul quand il s'agit d'être sociable sa m'énerve. Je me lève et la prend dans mes bras puis je lui dit des mots réconfortant,j'espère que sa va la réconforter un peu,ah oui elle a l'air d'avoir récupérer le sourire tans mieux. Je lui dit qu'il est l'heure d'y aller,elle accepte et on y vas. Notre affaire ce passe dans la maison Okinawa a Tokyo. Arrivé las-bas,tout le monde nous y attendait,Bô-san se mit à rire suivit de John,Ayako,Masako,Yasuhara même Lin se mit à rire

-On peut savoir ce qui vous fait autant rire,dit je  
Bô-san me répondit tout en continuant de se marré  
-Même Naru à prit la mauvaise habitude d'arriver en retard

POV Mai  
Je ne pus que rire car Bô-san avait raison,Naru était belle et bien en retard mais c'est en réalité de ma faute. Naru le pris mal mais bien sûr,il ne le montre pas,il rentre dans la maison suivi des autres,je me trouve maintenant à côté de Naru,tout allait pour le mieux lorsque que l'on passe devant l'une des chambres de la maison,je me sentis soudain prise de vertige,Masako aussi d'ailleurs mais moins intense que les miens,je vais finir par m'écrouler mais avant,je fis

-Na...ru,fis je dans un dernier souffle

POV Naru  
J'entends Mai m'appelai dans un murmure,je la regarde et la voie tombé,je l'as rattrape _in extrémis_ avant qu'elle ne touche le sol,les autres sembles surpris du ''malaise'' de Mai mais Masako elle semble plutôt compatir,elle paraît choqué,la seule fois ou je l'ai vu aussi choqué,c'est quand nous étions sur l'affaire ''Urado''. J'emmène Mai dans la base,j'y trouve un canapé je l'allonge puis je vais directement parlait à Masako,elle me doit quelque explications sur son état je suis sûr que ca a un rapport avec Mai  
-Masako,il faut que l'on parle!Dis je devant les écrans emballé,Takigawa-san,peut tu installer les caméras avec John et Lin?  
-Euh...Oui bien sûr

Pendant que Lin dit à Takigawa-san et John ou placé les caméras,moi je parlais avec Masako de tout à l'heure

-Alors...Euh,qu'avait tu as me dire Naru?  
-Hum,Masako qu'avait tu quand Mai s'est évanouie?  
-Euh...je...je n'avais rien pourquoi cette question?!  
-Si tu n'avais rien alors pourquoi bégaie-tu? De plus tu avait l'air choqué comme quand nous étions sur le cas Urado d'ailleurs quand j'ai en quelque sorte accepté l'affaire Mai m'as dit la même chose que Urado était revenus au début,je ne pouvais pas croire ce que Mai disait puis après mure réflexions,je me rends compte que tout les indices concordes et que Urado serait belle est bien de retour!  
-Si Mai à fait un malaise,c'est surement à cause de l'odeur que dégagé la chambre devant laquelle nous étions quand cela c'est produit,une odeur de sang Naru!Si ce que Mai dit est vrai alors a quoi est relié Urado?  
-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée

**POV Mai  
********Ou-suis je?Il fait noir,je ne vois rien****  
********-Arrête,Au secours!Aidait-moi!,dit une fois de petit garçon en pleure******

******Je me précipite vers la voie,je ne vois rien,tout est noir,ou est Géne puis tout a coup j'entends des bruits enfin de respirations ou plutôt de grognement s'approcher de moi******

******-Je ne veux pas mourir******

******Non,pas lui au secours Naru aide moi,je ne veux pas revivre cet enfer,les pas deviennent plus fréquent,il se rapproche de moi,puis tout à coup plus rien,je relève alors ma tête et peux le revoir,je me calme enfin essaie,son visage est devenu plus diabolique j'en ai la chaire de poule,il me sourit et pose une main sur mon ventre,je me recule mais manque de bols je me retrouve contre le mur ce coup-ci je ne peux pas me reculer,il réitère le geste qu'il avait fait et repose sa main sur mon ventre en me regardant,il me dis******

******-Ils vont mourir et vous ne pourriez rien faire pour les sauver******

******Ils qui ils je ne comprends pas pourquoi dit-il ''Ils''******

******-Je vais me venger de notre dernière entrevue,je vais vous faire payer d'avoir brulé ma maison******

******Il partit,je me retrouve seule de la lumière,je vois de la lumière,je m'y dirige et vois des cadavres d'enfants décapités gisant sur le sol,je veux me réveillé,soudain un cadavre me prend la cheville et me dit******

******-Pourquoi vous ne m'avais pas aidé?****  
********-Aaahhh,crié-je**


	3. Réconforts et sensation étranges

Chapitre trois:Réconforts et sensation étranges

Quand je me réveille,je vis naru,je me sentis soulagé,je me met a pleurer puis cherche du réconfort dans les bras de Naru,il m'enlace devant tout le monde ce qui les surprends,Kazuya Shibuya le narcissique nous montre ses sentiments.

POV Naru  
Au moment ou je prend Mai dans mes bras,tout le monde me regarde ébahis,ba pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont si ébahis,je sort avec elle donc c'est normal de la réconforter. Je me retourne et les vois me dévisageant,j'aime pas quand on me regarde comme sa donc je leurs fait

-Quoi,je vous paye pas pour rester là a rien faire aller au boulot

Ils grognent tout même Lin mais ils se mettent au boulot même si je ne leur est pas dit ce qu'ils fallait qu'il fasse

-Je crois que je ne vous ai pas dit ce que vous deviez faire!

-Non en effet,me répondit Bô-san  
-Très bien d'abord ne rester jamais seul donc je fais faire des équipes de deux. Bô-san,tu iras avec Ayako, John toi tu iras avec Masako,Yasuhara iras avec Lin et moi je resterai avec Mai  
-On s'en doutait un peu que tu resterai avec Mai,me fit Ayako en riant

Je ne fit pas attention a cette remarque et distribue les rôle a chacune des équipes,tous partirent sauf Lin et Yasuhara qui regardèrent les caméras et les températures dans chaque pièces,moi je partit dans notre chambre avec Mai pour qu'elle m'explique son rêve. Je l'assoie sur le lit,elle ne bouge pas,elle semble troublé,je parle une première fois,elle ne me répond pas donc je m'approche d'elle est la serre dans mes bras et e lui dis

-Tous va bien Mai,je suis là,tu n'as pas à t'inquiète,mon ange

A l'entente du dernier mot,elle relève la tête stupéfaite car je n'ai jamais dit de telle mots,ba faut bien un début a tout

POV Mai  
Il a dit ''mon ange'' wahou quel scoop quand je vais le dire aux autres,non je plaisante,je ne vais pas faire ça,mais bon j'ai d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant,Naru me pose beaucoup de questions,j'essaie de parler mais n'y arrive pas,ce rêve m'as vraiment fais peur mais heureusement que Naru est là pour me réconforter. J'essaie de dire des mots,les seul que je put dire sont:

-Je...je t'aime Naru  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Mai mais explique moi ce qui te fais peur a ce point,quel était ton rêve?

Je lui explique tout ce que j'ai vu et aussi le fait que Géne n'était pas là,je lui dit aussi ce que m'as dit Urado quand il a touché mon ventre

-C'est étrange pourquoi aurait-il dit ''Ils'' je ne comprends pas  
-Il voulait peut être parler de toi aussi  
-Je ne sais pas Mai,tous ce que je sais,c'est que tu vas repartir de cette maison  
-Il n'en n'ai pas question Naru,éclatai-je,je reste avec toi,c'est trop risqué je ne veux pas te perdre  
-Ne t'en fais pas Mai,sa va aller  
-Non définitivement Non,je reste,tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi

POV Naru  
Elle a toujours le dernier mot,c'est vrai que je vais avoir besoin d'elle pendant cette affaire

-Très bien mais fait attention surtout  
-Promis

Elle me serre dans ses bras et me remercie,il est midi;on cherche la salle à manger car c'est vrai que cette maison est très grande plus que le manoir Miyama. On arrive enfin a retrouvé la salle à manger,les autres étaient déjà là,il ne manquait plus que nous deux,oh la la je sens déjà les remarques arrivées

-Bah alors vous faisiez quoi tout les deux?fit Bô-san avec un air pervers

AH voilà,la remarque à deux balles fallait s'en doutait surtout quand sa vient de Bô-san

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que tu allé faire une remarque déplacé,venant de toi,sa ne me surprend plus du tout autant t'ignorer,ce serait plus intelligent,lui dis je sur un ton mi amusé-mi sérieux  
-Tu peux parler MI-narcissique  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire encore?  
-Rien laisse le Naru,me fit Ayako empêchant Bô-san de répondre  
-Au lieu de vous clacher pour des bêtises,remercier nos hôtes pour ce diners,nous fit Mai exaspérer

On le remercia et puis on commença a mangé,Bô-san mit de l'ambiance avec des blagues stupides. Je vis Mai partir en direction de la cuisine,je lui demande ce qu'elle va faire,elle me répondit qu'elle allait faire du thé donc je l'as laisse un peu seule faire son délicieux thé.

POV Mai  
Je cherche la cuisine,je sens une présence derrière mon dos,je regarde mais je ne vois personne donc je n'y fait pas attention,je continue ma route vers la cuisine. Arriver là-bas,je ne vois personne,je décide donc de faire le thé le plus vite possible car je n'aime pas rester toute seule dans cette maison. J'attends que ce soit chaud,lorsque j'entends le bruit qui me dis que c'est prêt,je vais donc cherché une tasse et verse le thé dans la tasse après avoir pris le plateau,je sens quelque chose qui me traverse le ventre,c'est froid,je commence a avoir mal aux ventres,je regarde et vois que je saigne,j'essaie d'appeler quelqu'un mais je sombre dans l'inconscience.

POV Naru  
Sa fait déjà plus d'une demie heure que Mai est partie d'habitude elle met moins de temps pour faire le thé,je part vers la cuisine,les autres me demandent ce que je vais faire,je leurs dis que je vais voir ce que fait Mai,ils me répondent avec des sourires en coins,je n'y fait pas attention et m'inquiète pour Mai. Lorsque je trouve la cuisine,je rentre et vois Mai allongé par terre avec du sang autour d'elles,je décide alors de crier de toute mes forces pour que les autre l'entendent

-Vite appellait l'ambulance!

Ils m'ont entendu alors Masako a appelé l'ambulance et les autres se précipite pour voir ce qui se passe et voient Mai par terre avec du sang autour d'elle. Pour moi une seule chose comptait,c'est qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle n'ai rien de grave. Je serre Mai dans mes bras,sa chaleur corporel à largement baissé,j'espère que l'ambulance va se dépêcher car Mai ne va pas tenir longtemps. L'ambulance arrive dix minutes plus tard,elle l'emmené et lui font faire une séries d'examen. Plus de deux heures d'attentes et enfin une infirmière viens nous dire qu'elle va bien mais que personne en dehors d'un dénommé ''Naru'' ne peux venir. A l'entente de mon surnom,je rentre et je vois Mai allongé sur le lit les larmes aux yeux.


	4. Triste nouvelle et sombre passé

Chapitre quatre:Triste nouvelles et sombre passé

Je vois Mai allongé sur le lit,les larmes aux yeux, Je m'approche d'elle et lui demande pourquoi elle pleure,elle ne me répond pas alors je réitère ma question

-Mai,pourquoi pleure tu?  
-Je...je suis désolé Naru,j'aurais dû t'écouter,pardonne moi,me dit t-elle en pleure  
-Pourquoi est ce que tu t'excuse Mai,ce n'est pas grave,du moment que vous allez bien  
-Naru?  
-Hum qu'est ce qu'il y a Mai?  
-J'ai une mauvaise et une bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer

Oh la,je ne la sens pas la mauvaise nouvelle,pourquoi est ce qu'elle pleure,je vais quand même lui dire de m'annoncer ca mauvaise nouvelle et la bonne

-Commence par la mauvaise,lui dis je  
-J'ai...j'ai perdu l'enfant Naru  
-Qu...quoi?!

Merde ,je ne pensé pas à sa moi,putain elle doit s'en vouloir à mort,je ne peut pas répondre,je suis choqué,je reste dans mes pensées,j'essaie de ne pas montrer mes sentiments ce qui est largement difficile. Elle s'effondre ce coup-ci,j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas la réconforter,perdre un enfant,le notre c'est vraiment la pire épreuve,je ne le souhaite même pas à l'assassin de Géne quoique lui,je m'en tape,il m'as privé de mon frère donc je m'en tape mais pourquoi Nous,Mai a déjà subit assez d'épreuve,la mort de ses parents,mon sale caractère,des années de maltraitance et maintenant,la perte de notre enfant

-Ne t'en fais pas Mai,je suis là et on va remonter la pente à deux ne t'en fais pas  
-Non,Naru,on va remonter la pente à quatre!  
-Pourquoi tu dis à quatre?  
-C'est la bonne nouvelle Naru,j'étais enceinte de triplé et j'en ai perdu un ce qui fait que l'on va avoir des jumeaux!  
-Euh...

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire,je suis triste et en même heureux,qu'est ce que je dis faire ou plutôt je dois dire?Est-ce que je dois dire génial,non elle va s'énerver hum galère(petite dédicace à Shikamaru)

-Tu ne sais pas quoi dire Naru?  
-Pour tout t'avouer,je ne sais pas comment réagir,tu pourra sortir quand sinon?  
-Je crois que demain matin je pourrais sortir,il veulent me garder en observation ce soir pour voir si les enfants sont en bonnes santé  
-D'accord ,je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer alors!Au revoir  
-Au revoir,je t'aime Mon Naru  
Je souris,je vois qu'elle insiste sur le ''mon''  
-Soi pas jalouse je t'aime ma puce

Je l'embrasse,elle est surprise une fois de plus,puis je m'en vais,je n'est pas trop envie de la laissé ici mais je n'est pas le choix puis on a encore cette foutu affaire sur les bras. Je sort de sa chambre d'hôpital,les autres me gonflent à me poser des questions,je craque et leur dit

-OK,Mai va bien,elle doit se reposer et surtout avoir du Silence autant que moi donc arrêter avec vos questions!  
-alors,pourquoi on a vu Mai allongé dans une flaque de sang Naru!,me fit Bô-san

Je ne réponds pas à cette question,je préfère baisser la tête et changer de sujet,ce que les autres trouve louche mais ils ne s'y attardent pas. Après cette petite discute,nous somme repartis vers la base,arriver la-bas,Yasuhara-san nous fit part de ce qu'il avait trouvé pendant notre absence.

-Alors,Yasuhara-san,as tu trouvé quelque chose pendant notre absence?Demandai-je  
-Oui et elle n'est pas des plus joyeuse,il y a cinquante ans,une femme nommé Shizuka Kamiya,dans les rapport,il est dit que cette femme était détesté de tout les enfants car cette femme aurait était accusé d'avoir tué un enfant de quatre ans,la famille a demandé justice malheureusement,il n'y avait aucune preuve contre Shizuka,ils on donc décidé de laisser tombé cette affaire,quelque années plus tard,Shizuka appris qu'elle était enceinte d'une aventure d'une nuit,elle à donc décidé de garder cette enfants pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas cette femme que les enfants et les adultes du villages croyait malheureusement à sept ans le petit garçon nommé Éden mourus. Éden était très apprécié des enfants du villages donc tout les garçons du village sont venus pour demandé vengeance ,comme la justice n'avait toujours pas de preuve sur la mort d'Éden,ils ont décidé de ne rien faire une fois de plus. Les enfants et les villageois du village ont décidé de mettre fin au jours de cette femme,elle fut conduite vers un précipice,les enfants qui l'encerclèrent furent tous des garçons,avant de mourir,elle lança une malédiction sur tous les enfants garçons de un jour à quinze ans,après cette incident,on entendit plus parler de cette femme mais malheureusement les morts d'enfants continuer toujours autant

-Et les disparition ont commencé quand exactement?interrogeai-je Yasuhara-san  
-C'est ce qui est le plus étranges je suis remonté dans notre affaire est dans celle-là,j'ai vu que les disparitions ont commencé lorsque nous avons terminé l'affaire ''Urado''  
-Étrange en effet,Lin,y a t-il eu quelconque présence pendant notre absence?  
-Non,juste quelques baisse de température dans quelque pièces  
-Lesquelles?  
-Dans celle que toi et Mai occupiez et dans une autre salle que nous pouvons définir vu que sur le plan elle n'y est pas  
-Et bien,il va nous falloir demander le pla...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que les lumières s'éteignent,les murs tremblent et des voix surgissent

-Monsieur Davis,notre dernière entrevue ne m'as pas plus et pour venger ma maison brulés,je vais les tués elle et vos enfants et vous ne pourriez rien faire,mon pouvoir augmente de jours en jours bientôt je pourrais me venger de tous,AHAHAHAHAH,cria une voix  
-Urado!Tu peux toujours courir,Tu ne les toucheront pas,Je te tuerai avant!

Tous les gens dans la salle me regardèrent surpris à la révélation faite par Urado,je sens que les révélation vont commencé,au secours


End file.
